


A step in the right direction

by SinnerSoul



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, John is a bottom, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerSoul/pseuds/SinnerSoul
Summary: First Chapter of a long story





	1. Chapter 1

It happened a long time ago, before the time of the Collapse, before the moment of Joseph’s Prophecy.

It was in Hope County, Montana, where the story begins.

Mirko was seated under the elm tree of his garden, under the moonlight, stargazing the sky and thinking about his past. He felt alone, as always

He was born in Italy, in 1994, in the city of Palermo; his parents left the country after a big economic crisis that hit his homeland.

 **“The sky of Hope County is awesome, my love”** Whispered Mirko His husband, Marco, still live in Italy working as an English Teacher.

Mirko missed to be into his arms and those lonely nights where long and painful. Sometimes he wrapped himself in a blanket, crying and feeling his depression growing stronger asking God to make them find each other in better times.

 **“I wonder if I will ever see you again, Marco”** Said Mirko, ripping a blade of grass from the ground and sucking it.

_Don’t Fucking Cry_

_Don’t you dare_

Mirko felt his eyes fill up with tears, trying to pull them back asking himself if someone would be so kind to hug him.

An airplane flew above his head and he recognized the symbol on the wing and it was the Eden’s Gate Cross, symbol of the owner of Hope County, Joseph Seed

It wasn’t the first time that Mirko heared about the Eden’s Gate Cult, people always talked about it, since he left Italy and came here. It seems that the inhabitants were scared to death of this Cult and of his members.

The leader of this deadly cult was Joseph Seed or The Father, a man who had a vision of the end of the world and his brothers

There was also John , the younger one, before the times of the cult a lawyer and then The Baptist.

He ruled over Holland’s Valley, a neat piece of Hope County and where Mirko lives. Mirko indeed saw him more than one time, watching from behind of the fences of his gardens that man.

He usually came near the Nick and Son Air Aviation place for ask by force resources to the Rye Family, while Mirko watched John’s perfect beard and body.

Sometimes he dreamt of touching his naked body, while the Baptist hands run towards his spine, reaching his butt and kissing him with lust, feeling his bearded chin on his mouth but he knows that John was dangerous and most of all _Not a Sinner._

Then there was also the elder brother, Jacob.

Owning Whitetail Mountains he personally never meet him.

All he knows is that he brainwashed people, leading them to kill others and that he instruct the wolves so called _Judges_ to kill people.

In the end there was Faith, the only one to be not part of the real family even if she bring the family name of Seed, owner of the Henbane River.

He met her once, and she wasn’t terrible how people described her.

She looked like an happy girl, spreading love and happiness.

But people always tell Mirko that she was a liar, someone that you shouldn’t never trust.

They seemed to be an happy family, with the only purpose to save the believers of Joseph’s religion but Mirko was too much different from them.

He studied the ancient Egyptian Rites and Religion and in the end he was polytheist, believing in the Duat and not in the Paradise, his God was Amun, not Jesus.

Surely The Seeds would have him punished for believing in other Gods, but he knows that and that’s why he always tried to mind his business when they were around his house, especially John , but sometimes he wished to meet them and trying to talk with Joseph.

This would happened until that fateful night, where John came knocking on his door asking for Mirko to came out from his house.


	2. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirko find himself facing John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Smut but you still need to wait for heavy smut

Mirko stood at the edge of the door, breathing slow and took a firm grip on his gun.

Two dogs barked outside, revealing the presence of human beings, armed and dangerous.

_**“Come Outside, Mirko! It’s time to meet the Father!”** _

He tensed his ear, recognizing the sneering sound of John Seed voice.

With a shaky voice Mirko answered him to leave or else he would called Boomer.

That good boy was alwaysrunning and playing around the Holland’s Valley and sometimes he let Boomer come into his house, sleeping peacefully near the fireplace.

_**“Boomer isn’t here right now. Come on, get out from there!”** _

_“Suck my ass, John Seed!”_

Said Mirko with a mix of fear and boldness.

_**“Seems like I need to punish this little filthy sinner, come here and let me punish you”** _

He took a breath and then John slammed his door, violating his privacy.

Mirko was standing there, in black boxers, looking that hot man.

John flicked its tongue and watched with a cocky grin the other man body, with a patch of hairs that started from the top and end to the bottom of his boxers.

He came up to him, putting his hand on Mirko’s shoulder and fiercely kissing him, while with an unplanned move brought his other hand on his rump, slapping it.

Mirko had a jolt while John drove his underwear down, letting him naked in front of him.

_**“I told that I would punished you, Sinner!”** _

_**“What a beautiful slim body we have here”** _

Said the Baptist, watching the hair patch extending down the stomach and touching his bulge.

Mirko cannot believe it, he was naked, in front of one of the most powerful man in Holland’s Valley and God, he never imagined that he had also a thing for men.

He hearded stories about John past girlfriends, but never of boyfriends.

_“What the fuck do you want from me, Seed?_

_Maybe I know, you want all of my resources and steal my house Am I right?”_

_“Or maybe you want this?”_

Said Mirko, taking his dick in his hand, miming a hand job.

John watched him with an amused grin, taking him from the waist and grounding him with force from behind, feeling his bulge on his back.

He breathed heavily, trying to control himself and avoiding to fuck him in that moment.

_**“You know Mirko, I have fucked so many men in my past years. I always tried to keep my Lust for myself, but I had always find in you a reason for giving up on my sins.”** _

Whispering those words in his ears, he bite his neck, leaving a mark.

_**His Mark** _

_**“Keep teasing me and you will know how to make you say Yes”** _

Another man walked inside, putting a bag on Mirko’s head.

_**“Now you will come to my ranch, I need to prepare you for meeting The Father.** _

_**He want see you, he have a special place for you in our family”** _

Said the Baptist, watching two peggies bringing his new victim outside of his house, watching that perfect butt, laughing.

_**“He sure have best plains for you”** _


	3. Shallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After many months the writer block ended!  
> Yay!  
> I have tried to think a fluffy thing with John, so here's a more romantic chapter this time.  
> By the way, I also put a song that I'm obsessed with.

It was a sunny day in Hope County, birds sings and the voice of The Father on the radio called all his followers for praying. Mirko woked up.

 **"Time to get washed and going out"** , said Mirko with a smile.

 

There was a green acoustic guitar resting in the living room, on the sofa. ......

That was his guitar from his house.

The door opened and John was standing on the porch with a large grin on his face.

 **"Nice Guitar, Deputy"** said the Baptist coming closer to Mirko.

" **I wonder which song are you planning to play?**

" **Do you know the song Shallow? The one in A star Is born movie?"**

**"Yes, I love that song!"**

**"Keep your ears ready hun, you will love this cover"**

Mirko took his guitar, searching the right notes and keys.

His finger started to move, pressing the chords.

" _ **Tell me somethin', John**_

_**Are you happy in this modern world?** _

_**Or do you need more?** _

_**Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for?**  " _

Singed Mirko staring the Baptist in that beautiful blue eyes.

His fingers moved to the next chord, playing again

" _ **I'm falling, in all the good times I find myself longin' for change and in the bad times I fear myself**_ "

Replied John, getting up from the sofa and singing along with Mirko.

The Deputy prepared his voice, Lady Gaga's parts were his favourites.

" _ **Tell me something, boy.**_

 _ **Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void? Or do you need more? Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?**_ "

John hummed along him, feeling a certain sense of sadness tooking his entire heart.

" _ **I'm falling**_ (Mirko eyes began to have some tears) _ **In all the good times I find myself longing for change and in**_ _ **the bad times I fear myself**_ "

John got closer to him, lips getting near, feeling his nice breath.

Then Mirko started really to sing and crying at the same time, heart full of pain and anger.

" _ **I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in I'll never meet the ground**_

 _ **Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us we're far from the shallow now**_ "

John and him were singing together, inside that empty room, their voices echoing trough the walls.

" _ **In the shallow, shallow**_

_**In the shallow, shallow** _

_**In the shallow, shallow** _

_**We're far from the Shallow now"**_  

John jumped on him, kissing and feeling his lovely scent of green apple on his skin, swearing to protect him with his life.

" **That was amazing, love! You made me cry....I think I really want you be part of our family.....You will be my secret lover. No one will have you, not Joseph or Jacob.**

 **"Thank you, hun** "

Said Mirko, trying to not cry.

He was devastated, his thoughts were about more on Joseph and his husband, and....he started also to appreciate John.

" **Come on, Dep. We'll have an awesome night".**


End file.
